


Edge of Glory

by SpoopyLatte



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Edging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Robotnik loves Stone too but he hasn't admitted it yet, Stone loves Robotnik, bottom!Robotnik, virgin!Robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyLatte/pseuds/SpoopyLatte
Summary: Robotnik never thought sex was worth his time. Agent Stone offers to show him how enjoyable it can actually be.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222





	Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I name all my fics after songs that have nothing to do with the plot but are oddly fitting nonetheless.
> 
> Edit: I realized there were some minor inconsistencies. I fixed them.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had all started with a simple question.

Agent Stone watched as Robotnik angrily shoved all of his blueprints off of his desk while carding a hand through his disheveled hair angrily. Stone found himself feeling pity for the man, wishing there was something he could do to ease his frustrations.

“Would you like me to help you, sir?”

Robotnik sneered, turning his head slowly to look at his assistant. “... do you really think coffee is going to help the current situation, Agent? Are you _that dense?_ ”

Stone glanced away from the doctor’s violent gaze, “A-actually, sir, I was suggesting perhaps a massage, or… or maybe--”

“Or maybe what, Stone? A vacation to the Bahamas? A relaxing day at the spa?" Robotnik raised his voice in a mocking tone, "Hell, let’s just drop everything important, put on our nicest party clothes and go downtown to the club and get wasted! Now, there’s an idea!”

Stone, without thinking, took a deep breath and sighed, “I apologize if this comes off as crude, doctor, but I was also going to suggest that maybe you need to take a break and relieve the tension on your own.”

Robotnik froze, his eyes wide for just a second. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly what Stone was suggesting. He caught himself quickly and scoffed, rolling his eyes as he focused his attention to the monitors in front of him. "Disgusting that you would even propose such an idea. I have never engaged in such _primal_ human activities and I don't plan to start now."

Stone scrunched his brows, looking to the floor, pondering over the doctor's words in disbelief. “You’ve… never, sir?” 

Robotnik turned entirely in his chair, looking Stone straight in the eyes with fury. “Agent, this conversation is _over._ You have ONE job and that is to do as you're told.” He pointed to the entrance of the lab. “Go stand by the door, keep your mouth _**shut**_ , and _mind your own business._ ”

“Yes, doctor.” Stone murmured, his head falling in defeat, and stepped over to where the doctor had instructed him to stand. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment for even bringing the topic up. He knew the subject was inappropriate for the workplace, but in a desperate attempt to try and help the man he cared so much about, he felt that it was a logical and completely valid suggestion. It was just one of many ways to blow off steam, as far as he was concerned, and he felt that perhaps even Robotnik would understand that it was only an honest bit of advice from one man to another, rather than an assistant to his boss.

Suddenly Robotnik spoke again, breaking the awkward silence in the room, as he continued to seemingly focus on his work. “I’ve indulged in self stimulation only a few times. It was never anything all that remarkable, and to this day I can’t even fathom why humans waste their efforts on chasing after such wretched carnal pleasures.” He threw up his hands for dramatic effect, as if to drive home his point. “They’re all like dogs in heat, mindlessly looking for the next leg they can rut on until they find their sweet release, and then what? The prize in return is nothing but disappointment along with a revolting and shameful mess to clean up afterwards.”

Stone listened, staring vacantly at a tile on the floor. He raised his head and looked over at the doctor who was now hunched over his desk, both hands resting at the back of his head, tangled in his hair in irritation. Stone knew he was supposed to stay quiet, he knew he was supposed to follow orders from his boss, so he wasn’t entirely sure why he spoke up, “I can help you, if you let me, doctor.”

Robotnik slammed his hands onto his desk as he rose from his chair. He turned and glared at Stone, strutting over to him and backing him up against the wall. Stone swallowed hard, looking away as he felt the warmth radiating off of the man who was now invading his personal space. He spoke in a low, dangerous voice, “If I couldn’t enjoy the work of my own hands on my own body, _what the hell_ makes you think you could make it any better?”

Stone could feel the heat rising, his cheeks growing redder. “S-sometimes it feels more pleasurable when it’s someone else doing it for you, sir.”

Robotnik stared into the agent’s eyes, glancing down to his lips before making eye contact again. He paused, then gave an order.

“Show me.”

\-------

A couple of weeks had passed. After their first encounter, which was nothing more than a quick blowjob in the lab that ultimately resolved much of Robotnik’s pent up rage, the doctor admitted that perhaps he could agree to schedule a set time, place, and day that these activities could take place. Agent Stone was thrilled, but had really preferred for their sexual encounters to happen spontaneously, doing his best to convince the doctor that it would be more pleasurable that way, but Robotnik insisted there be structure to his daily routine, so Stone complied.

Robotnik wanted to go slow, and Stone understood this well. The man was the practical definition of a virgin, having lived his entire life free of nearly all sexual activities until now, and the agent didn’t think he would want to do anything too extreme too soon. So he kept it simple, starting out their first couple of sessions with basic foreplay and oral sex, saving intercourse for a little later on when the doctor was ready. He did his best to focus all of his attention on making the doctor feel good and building up trust, placing his own desires and needs on the backburner for the time being. He didn’t mind it at all. He enjoyed seeing Robotnik in a pleasurable state and found pleasure himself in providing it to him. He was an extremely patient man, and he knew that by waiting and letting Robotnik take his time getting comfortable with him, the reward in the end would be worth it.

Which is what this evening’s session was all about: _Patience_.

Stone sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, next to a naked Robotnik who was lying back, his hands bound with Stone's very own necktie, something Stone found miraculous that he got the doctor to allow him to do in the first place. Robotnik liked having control of these situations, which was completely understandable given his uncertainty when it came to sex, but Stone had persuaded him that in order for tonight’s particular activity to work, he would have to restrain his hands because he feared they would get in the way. In an effort to meet the doctor half way, he promised he would only tie his hands together and promised not to bind him to the headboard of the bed. He felt this would ease the doctor’s unsureness and still give him a sense of some control. Stone supposed Robotnik’s own morbid curiosity and growing trust toward him is what compelled him to allow even that much.

For the past 10 minutes or so, Stone had been simply jerking the doctor off, keeping his hand slick with saliva that he’d occasionally spit into his palm, avoiding all oral stimulation for the time being. Robotnik didn’t understand why Stone was being so plain by offering stimulation with just his hand alone, especially after going through the trouble of tying his hands together, but the doctor’s body didn’t seem to mind as it was unsurprisingly reacting quite well to the touch anyway.

Quickly, Robotnik felt his muscles begin to tense, his climax fast approaching.

"A-ah, haa--"

Stone suddenly removed his hand completely from the doctor's length, and Robotnik gasped, sitting up slightly and panting as his expression rapidly morphed into a comical mix of both disbelief and anger. "W-what the _HELL_ do you think you're doing, Agent?! Are you blind?! Could you not see that I was _close_?!"

"Shhh," Stone began but was quickly cut off by the doctor.

"Do **NOT** _shush_ me, Agent--"

"Doctor, please, _listen_. I promise you that what I'm doing is going to feel really good in the end. Just trust me, alright?"

Robotnik glared daggers into Stone, squinting his eyes in scepticism before scowling and steadily relaxing back against the bed, letting out an exaggerated huff through his nose.

Stone smiled softly at the man’s childish behavior as he slowly began pumping his hand along the doctor's cock once again. "I know that it may seem like reaching your climax is the goal here, but sometimes immediate gratification can be just as disappointing as not getting to come at all," he stated matter of factly. "Sometimes the journey to the end is where true ecstacy lies."

Robotnik furrowed his brows, still seemingly miffed about being denied his orgasm. What on Earth was Stone even talking about? Sex isn't that deep or complicated, he thought, and although he would admit that yes, orgasms can feel good (especially when Stone is the one to trigger them, he found out), he couldn't comprehend something feeling even better or more enjoyable than that. He watched as Stone leaned over him, bringing his mouth to his cock and lapping at the tip, licking it clean of its dripping precum. Robotnik shuddered and immediately felt the heat in his stomach and lower abdomen begin to return as Stone slowly continued licking along his cock before taking him fully into his mouth, gently bobbing in time with the strokes of his hand.

Stone knew that he'd have to be careful not to do too much at once too early in the game. Due to the doctor's aversion to physical contact and a near complete lack of sexual stimulation over many years, Robotnik was unbelievably sensitive to the touch of others and it wasn't incredibly difficult to get him to come, Stone had learned. Which made this whole session a fun and interesting challenge for himself, not to mention with Robotnik's oversensitivity, he felt the man was really going to enjoy what he was about to experience, which excited him as well.

Stone could feel Robotnik tensing again, clearly about to teeter over the edge, and just as he looked up and saw the man's expression begin to contort into strained bliss, he quickly pulled his hand and mouth away.

Robotnik immediately let out a forced, loud growl, his hair falling out of place as he threw his head back in agony. "AGGHH-- STONE, this is _unacceptable_ \--"

"Patience, doctor," Stone grinned as he then reached for a small bottle of lube on the side table and flipped open the cap. “You know the safe word if you really want me to stop."

Robotnik grumbled and watched as Stone coated his fingers in lubricant and scooted closer to him on the bed, getting comfortable and settling himself in. He grazed a single slick finger over the man's entrance, teasing him in a repeated circular motion. Robotnik groaned at the gentle stimulation to such a sensitive area, and having already been brought to the brink twice, he swore the feeling of Stone's teasing alone could push him over the edge.

Stone could tell this was the case, closely monitoring the doctor's irregular breathing pattern as a sign that the teasing was a fast track to a quick release. In an effort to stave off the inevitable, he gently began to push a single digit inside, hoping the slight discomfort of the intrusion would set the doctor back. To his delight, and the doctor's dismay, this seemed to work as Robotnik's face shifted from intense concentration to a more confused and slightly annoyed expression.

Satisfied, Stone slowly began moving his finger in and out, then reached with his other hand to grab the doctor’s erection, attempting to set a steady rhythm for both. Stone noted how flushed the man's face was and how winded he was becoming already. He smiled, admiring his work thus far, while flashing the doctor a playful look. "You good?"

Robotnik scoffed and looked away, doing his best to avoid eye contact, "O-of course I'm good, just keep going."

Stone hummed, and picked up the pace, making sure to not go overboard. Moments later he felt the tell-tale signs that Robotnik was once again about to come, and with that, all movement ceased, the doctor immediately letting out a grunted breath he didn’t realize he was holding as his tense muscles relaxed along with it. This time the man did not complain, as Stone didn't even give him the chance to before he gradually resumed his ministrations.

This stop-and-go pattern occurred several more times as Stone repeatedly brought Robotnik to the cusp of orgasm, only to deny him seconds before it could reach its peak. Robotnik could feel himself coming undone after every denial, the unbearable heat burning his insides and engulfing him in near pain. The pressure in his groin felt excruciating… but not in a terribly bad way, he noticed. It was an overwhelming feeling of fullness and tension, one that was begging to be relieved but also begging desperately to stay due to it feeling so bizarrely... _good._ It felt… well, for lack of a better word, _orgasmic_ , and he hated to even acknowledge that Stone’s promise of pleasurable grandeur was increasingly proving itself to be a reality.

Stone bit his lip, feeling his own dick stir as he watched Robotnik lose himself to the sensations. He loved how debauched the doctor looked in this moment, noting the sweat above his furrowed brows, his cheeks redder than Stone's ever seen them before, his groaning and grunting more drawn out and wanting, his breathing shallow, shaky, and uneven, his mouth open ever so slightly. Judging by looks alone, Stone wasn't sure how much longer Robotnik would be able to take this repeated torture, but he certainly knew that seeing the man in such a vulnerable state made him wish that it wasn't going to end soon. He wondered how long he could actually drag this out. With a flash of curiosity, he watched the doctor’s face intensely as he leaned down yet again and sucked at the head of his cock, stroking him in time with his pistoning fingers.

Robotnik moaned loudly, turning away from Stone's piercing gaze and letting his hair fall messily into his face. He couldn't even think at this point, he could only _feel_. Nothing else mattered except that blissfully painful feeling of being so close but _not quite there,_ chasing it all over and over until his brain literally stopped functioning and he _just couldn’t bring himself to care about anything anymore._ His mind was in a frenzy, and soon the physical tension began to cause an increase in emotional build up. He could feel his eyes begin to sting and his chest become tight. Everything felt too good, it was all too good and it was far _too much._

Robotnik’s expression morphed into a mix of anguish and pleasure, and without an ounce of self control, he choked out a pitiful sob.

Stone stopped all movements immediately and pulled his mouth away, his eyes wide.

Robotnik whined loudly, “N-no-- D-don’t--”

“Safe word?”

“N-no--!!” A hint of annoyance in his voice accompanied another sob, “ _P-please--_ ”

Stone could feel his insides burn and did his best to ignore the surge of scorching heat rushing to his own dick at the sight of Robotnik’s utter incoherency and loss of control. He knew when he started this little edging game that the man would get a bit wound up by the end, but to see him like _this_? To see him on the verge of tears, pleading at the mercy of Stone’s own hands? It was definitely a rare moment that the agent wasn’t about to let get away. He needed to see how far he could go, he had to see the man completely undone, and without a moment to waste an idea crept into his mind.

Stone carefully began fingering him again, this time inserting two fingers, and resumed pumping his cock, Robotnik immediately whimpering at the sensations. He massaged carefully inside him, searching for that sweet spot that was bound to get a reaction from him. He knew he had found it when he saw Robotnik panic, his voice keening in his throat before another strangled sob escaped him.

Stone stopped for a moment, making sure Robotnik wasn't about to lose it, then began again. Doing everything in his power to keep a straight face, he looked his doctor in the eyes and spoke calmly, “Are you going to cry, sir?”

Robotnik choked. Such a humiliating question. In normal circumstances he would have snapped back, defended himself, and reprimanded his assistant severely for even suggesting it. Of course, these were not normal circumstances, and hearing such words escape the agent’s mouth only aroused him further and the feeling of shame that came with it begged to destroy the remaining walls he had built to shield himself. He couldn’t control the emotional response to what was happening to his body, and the shame of that too contributed to his pleasurable pain. None of this made any sense, humiliation and shame were not supposed to feel good, so why did it? Stone kept up his pace, jerking him off while repeatedly massaging his prostate. The doctor felt like he was malfunctioning, his mental interface flashing red with the words “WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD” accompanied by a blaring loud siren. He was overheating, the pressure was coming to a head--

Stone ceased everything, and again Robotnik sobbed loudly, this time more grossly, as the potential for an orgasm was once again ripped away from him.

“What does it feel like, doctor?” Stone asked in a low, soft voice, “Does it feel good? To want to cum so bad that you feel like crying?” 

Robotnik shamefully looked away and could only groan desperately in response. Stone was pushing some buttons that he knew he’d probably get punished for later, but the humiliated reaction he was getting in return was undoubtedly worth it. Stone ran his hands along Robotnik’s thighs soothingly, ghosting the flesh down to his knees before working his way back up, massaging his balls as he reached his throbbing, swollen cock that begged for release. He leaned in, licking from the base slowly up to the tip and gracefully swallowed him down, bobbing his head gently as he watched the man’s face through hooded eyes. He could tell by Robotnik’s anguished expression and his now _uncontrollable_ dry sobbing that he was reaching his breaking point. He released him from his mouth, a string of saliva dripping from his glistening lips, and stared into his eyes.

“Do you want to cum, sir?”

“Aah-- A-ah, _f-fuck--_ ” The doctor breathed out, barely above a whisper, “Y-yes...”

“Are you going to cry for me when I let you cum?”

Robotnik threw back his head and weeped miserably, “P-Please-- _G-God--_ ”

Stone knew that if there were ever a solid indication that his doctor had completely lost all sense about him, it would be the moment he began praying for a higher power to save him. Without hesitation, he engulfed the doctor’s throbbing dick into his mouth, using one hand to stroke in time with his bobs while his other hand got to work fingering him again. The agent began at a pace that wasn’t too slow, but not too fast either, doing his best to let the intense feeling build to its finale rather than wash over the man quickly and painfully.

Robotnik clung to the pillow behind him, his toes curling as he felt his orgasm just within reach. He whined low in his throat, halting his breathing as he watched Stone work his mouth on his cock and pick up the pace gradually, his eyes never leaving Robotnik’s gaze. The doctor began gasping out pitiful pleas as he suddenly felt Stone prodding his fingers at that particularly sensitive spot inside of him, repeatedly massaging it with purpose, and within seconds Robotnik’s vision went white. 

He choked out a loud, strangled cry as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, filling Stone’s mouth in the process and coating his throat with its warm fluid. Stone swallowed every bit of it down, continuing to pump him through his orgasm, and watched with fascination. Tears the doctor had somehow been holding back flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks as the intensity of his pleasure washed over him in violent waves, each spasm punctuated with a relieved sob that was unlike the desperation of the ones from earlier. And just as soon as it came, slowly, the high subsided, leaving Robotnik a panting, heaving mess upon the bed sheets.

Stone carefully pulled his hands and mouth away, letting the doctor’s softening dick plop against his stomach. Robotnik winced, but made no effort to move in his exhaustion. The room was silent for a few moments, all except for the heavy breathing of his blissed out doctor. Agent Stone scooted up closer to Robotnik’s face and observed his work with a grin. Ivo furrowed his brows in annoyance and looked away, clearly embarrassed of himself, and who could blame him? The man was thoroughly _wrecked._ His hair was damp with sweat and clung to his forehead, his reddened cheeks were stained with tears, and his breathing, though evening out now, was still ragged and tired from the overexertion. It was the most beautiful thing Stone had ever witnessed, and he felt blessed to be the only person in the entire universe who got to see it. Stone gingerly reached out a hand and brushed his hair out of his face, savoring the tender moment as best as he could before the inevitable flurry of insults were hurled at him.

But seconds passed and the insults never came, and Stone began to wonder if he should press his luck any further. With a gentle smile, he tilted Robotnik’s chin to look at him, cupping his cheek and wiping away the dampened streaks his tears had left behind.

“Doctor, I know you already know this, but I want you to hear it from me, as I look at you, that I think you are truly remarkable in every sense of the word.”

Robotnik looked away, doing his best to avoid any more emotional torment. Why did those words mean so much to him coming from Stone? Hadn't this man tortured him enough tonight? "I don’t need _you_ to tell me that.”

“Of course not, doctor.”

Robotnik attempted to try and rebuild his walls. "Don't you dare get sentimental and romantic on me, Stone. That's not what I had intended when I asked for you to help me with… With whatever all this is."

Stone began untying his hands, letting them fall freely to his sides. "I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't help myself. You just look so..."

"Pathetic. Weak. Worthless. Go ahead and say it. Take your pick."

"I was going to say beautiful."

Robotnik tensed as he felt his chest swell with an unfamiliar sensation. What was Stone doing to him? Why, even after he came, after all that build up, the humiliation, the shame, why was it that even now, as he regained his composure and icy cold temperament, that Stone's words continued to arouse such an immensely warm feeling within him?

Stone smiled softly and rose from the bed as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. He grabbed Robotnik's clothes from a chair nearby and placed them neatly on the bed so that the doctor could get dressed. He then stepped away to the door. "There are your clothes, sir. I'm going to go get you a glass of water."

"Don't…"

Stone turned, raising his eyebrows in concern. "Don't? Your voice is a bit hoarse, doctor, I think it would be in your best interest if--"

"Don't leave."

Stone paused as he looked into the doctor's pleading eyes. He smiled softly as he slowly made his way back over to the bed, resting on the edge next to where Robotnik lay. The man looked uncertain, upset, and scared all at once. Stone gently rested his hand on the man's shoulder and Robotnik reached up and placed his own over it. The doctor didn't have to explain anything to him. Stone knew he was feeling something he didn't quite understand yet. Something he knows his pride won't let him acknowledge. But Stone was patient, and he knew that one day Robotnik will be able to tell him exactly how he felt. Until then, he would continue being there for him, doing everything he could to help him along the way.

"I'm here, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ♥ This is only my second fic I've ever written, and my very first explicit one, so please go easy on me in the comments if you decide to leave one. ;w;


End file.
